<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by Bass_Line</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229253">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line'>Bass_Line</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also for those who want their partners to lick cream off the face, F/F, Happy Birthday Hina, Slight SayoTsugu if you squint?, This is for those who have the urge to just smash their faces in cakes, Yukina has candle stabbing trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna smash my head into this cake!" Hina declared, a wide smile on her face as Roselia, particularly Sayo, stared at her with horror etched on their faces. "It'll be soooooooo boppin'!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Onee-chan! Whatcha making?" Hina asked, trying to look over Sayo's shoulder. Sayo simply grunted in response, whisking the ingredients in a mixing bowl at a steady pace. "Onee-chaaaaaaaan~"</p><p>"Stop whining Hina." Sayo grumbled, shooing away Hina with a wave of her hand. Hina pouted, but took a step back much to Sayo's relief. That didn't stop Hina from attempting to find out what her older sister was making, nearly knocking over a bag of sugar in the process. "Hina!"</p><p>"Sorry…" Hina mumbled, sniffling in the way dogs did whenever their masters scolded them for something. Sayo sighed, she was weak to dog-like reactions and Hina knew it.</p><p>"... It's the cake for the party later." Hina perked up, she loved parties! Sayo rolled her eyes, it was typical of Hina to switch moods quicker than her interests. Hina was now staring at the bowl with great interest, though Sayo feared that her interest was leaning towards the troublesome side. "... Hina, you're not going to do anything weird to the cake right?"</p><p>"Of course not! I love seeing you at work onee-chan!"</p><p>"Practicing your flirting lines on me? How rare."</p><p>"I said the same thing to Chisato-chan last week, and all she did was to give me the same smile Yukina-chan does whenever she embarrasses Ran-chan!" Sayo blinked, what did she mean by that? What kind of smile did Yukina even show to Ran whenever the latter was embarrassed? Was it even a good kind of smile? "It kinda reminds of the smile Aya-chan has after taking the perfect selfie!"</p><p>"So… a pleased smile?"</p><p>"Not really… it's kinda like… hmm… this?" Hina proceeded to smile awkwardly, narrowing her eyes such that it made her look like a villain. Sayo nodded in understanding, finally getting what her sister wanted to say.</p><p>"Ah, a smug smile. That would explain all your examples." Sayo replied, pouring the batter into a cake pan. She then placed the pan into the oven, and set it to the right temperature before switching the oven on. "Have you confirmed if the rest of your band is attending?"</p><p>"Sure?" Hina was confused, why would she invite her band to this particular party? When in doubt, always ask her sister even if it meant getting yelled at 90 percent of the time. "Anyways onee-chan, I wanna ask you a question!"</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"Whose party is this?" If Sayo was still holding onto the cake pan, she would've allowed it to drop to the floor with a startling clang. Thankfully for her as well as the floor, the pan was safely inside the oven. That however, didn't stop Sayo from what she was about to say next.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?! You forgot whose birthday it is today?!" Had it been anyone else, Sayo would gently remind them that it was Hina's and her birthday. Had it been any other kind of twin, she would sternly remind them that it was their birthday. But this was Hina, the twin who would <em>never</em> let Sayo forget that they shared the same birthday. As such, her response was more of worry than anything. "Did you hit your head on the way back? Have you finally gotten the brain scan by aliens from Neptune like what you always wanted?! Stay with me Hina!"</p><p>"Onee-chan, take a chill pill! It's just a party!" Sayo took a deep breath, breathing out slowly as she closed her eyes. "So! Whose party?"</p><p>"Hina."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Stay in the kitchen while I go to my room and scream into the pillow." With that said, Sayo calmly left the kitchen while Hina tilted her head in confusion. Did she say something wrong? She was sure that she didn't say anything that wasn't 'normal', so why did Sayo look like she was about to stab her?</p><p>
  <em>'Hmm… I can't think of anything…'</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Ahahahaha! Wow Hina, that really happened?" Three hours after Sayo went to her bedroom to scream into her pillow, Lisa was laughing at Hina's recount of the conversation. Yukina, Ako, and Rinko were in the kitchen decorating the cake Sayo had left in the oven, with Yukina and Ako occasionally arguing over the amount of cream to be used. "Did you forget that it's your birthday?"</p><p>"No it's not! Today's the 19th! Onee-chan's and my birthday is the 20th!" Hina protested, much to Lisa's confusion. She was sure that it was the Hikawa twins' birthday, hence why they were celebrating it at their house. "Come to think of it, onee-chan <em>did</em> ask me if I invited the rest from PasuPare!"</p><p>"Hina, why do you think that today's the 19th?" Lisa asked, checking the calendar on her phone. It read 20 March, and there even was a reminder that there was a birthday party at the Hikawa residence on the date.</p><p>"Huh? The calendar over there said it's 19!" Hina pointed to a calendar hanging in the living room, with the number 19 boldly printed on the paper. Lisa nodded dumbly, why was the Hikawas using an old-fashioned calendar when technology existed? "It was 18 yesterday, therefore today's the 19th!"</p><p>"It was the 18th yesterday because our father forgot to rip that particular day off the calendar." Sayo sighed, entering the dining room where Hina beamed at her older sister's presence. "You're supposed to rip the paper yesterday."</p><p>"Then who ripped the 18th?"</p><p>"Me. I ripped it after lecturing our father about the importance of carrying out assigned duties."</p><p>"Hey Sayo, why are you addressing your dad as though he's not really your dad?" Lisa asked, realising that Sayo didn't address her father in an informal way. Sayo narrowed her eyes at Lisa, before groaning in Hina's direction.</p><p>"Personal preference. First our father, now Hina. I swear, it's not that hard to tear the past day off the calendar."</p><p>"Orrrrrr you guys can just get an electronic one?"</p><p>"Lisa-chi, Mom's real particular about tech stuff! She said that it'll overtake our lives if we depend too much on it!"</p><p>"I've made the argument that we're ruining the environment with our actions, but our mother insisted on using paper calendars." Lisa grimaced, was Mrs Hikawa the reason why Sayo grew up to be the person she was today? The remaining Roselia members exited the kitchen, carrying a beautifully decorated cake with them. "Is that…?"</p><p>"Yes, it's the cake from the oven." Yukina affirmed, holding up a pack of candles as well as a lighter. "How many candles are we going to stab into the cake?"</p><p>"Yukina-san, no! We're not stabbing anything into Sayo-san's cake!" Ako countered, trying to pry the candles out of Yukina's vice-like grip. Needless to say, she failed miserably. "Oh c'mon! How would you like it if I stabbed candles into your cake?"</p><p>"Candles are meant for stabbing cakes."</p><p>"You stab candles into cat-shaped cakes?!"</p><p>"... Nyan-chan…" Yukina's lips quivered, a childhood memory of her father stabbing her birthday cake with candles resurfacing. It was gruesome for an eight year old girl to watch, especially if her father stabbed her cat cake's eyes with a candle each. Lisa noticed, and rushed to intervene before Yukina started sobbing about how her father stabbed Nyan-chan's eyes.</p><p>"Anyways! The cake looks yummy! I can't wait to eat it!" Hina grinned, making her way to Rinko, who was holding onto the cake while Lisa comforted Yukina. Ako was supposed to help the keyboardist, but the guilt on her face after indirectly bringing up Yukina's trauma meant that she was unable to help. "Rinko, do you need help with that cake?"</p><p>"No need, I'm helping!" Hina offered, lifting the cake from Rinko's hands. She stared at it intently, her thoughts unknown to everyone. "Looking at this cake, I had a boppin' thought."</p><p>"And that would be…?" Sayo had a feeling that she would regret asking Hina, but she knew that she would regret it even more if she <em>didn't</em> ask and Hina executed whatever zany idea she had and caused trouble for them. <em>'Please don't be something stupid.'</em></p><p>"I wanna smash my head into this cake!" Hina declared, a wide smile on her face as Roselia, particularly Sayo, stared at her with horror etched on their faces. "It'll be soooooooo boppin'!"</p><p>"Hina?"</p><p>"Yeah onee-chan?"</p><p>"Give the damn cake back to Shirokane-san."</p><p>"Ehhhhhhhhh?! Why?!"</p><p>"I'm not letting you smash your face into my hard work!"</p><p>"But it's boppin'!"</p><p>"Fuck your boppin' ideas! That's <em>my </em>cake that you want to bop your head in!"</p><hr/><p>"It's a shame that Chisato-san had a last minute shoot…" Maya lamented as she made her way towards the Hikawa residence with Aya, Eve and Tsugumi. Chisato was originally free for the whole day, but the director of the current movie she was in had a sudden burst of inspiration and wanted everyone present on set. "Hina-san will be disappointed."</p><p>"I-It's okay! Chisato-chan said that she's making her way now!" Aya replied, holding up her phone to reveal a conversation with Chisato. The latter had just texted that she was on her way, and estimated to arrive in an hour. "Although… we should probably tell Hina-chan that Chisato-chan's running late huh?"</p><p>"We should! That's the bushido way!"</p><p>"Eve-san, lately I don't understand what your idea of bushido means…"</p><p>"Oh, we're here!" Tsugumi stopped in front of the Hikawa residence, about to ring the doorbell when she was startled by angry yelling. The three idols caught up to her, wondering why Tsugumi hesitated to press the doorbell. More angry yelling was heard, and they realised that Tsugumi was scared stiff by it. "U-Um… maybe we should take a walk and come back later…?"</p><p>"But it's not good to be late!" Eve boldy marched up to the door and knocked politely on it, bracing herself for a pot to be thrown at her. To their surprise, the door creaked open. Behind the door was Rinko, who timidly peeked through the crack with her lilac-coloured eyes. "Good afternoon, we're here for the party!"</p><p>"A-Ah… could you… wait for a moment…?" Eve nodded, and the door creaked shut. Soon, only silence remained as the door opened wider, revealing a dishevelled Hina along with the rest of Roselia preventing her from smashing her face into Sayo's cake. "Please… come in…"</p><p>"Heya~" Hina cheerfully greeted, though her sunny disposition faltered upon realising that the actress wasn't among the newly arrived guests. "Where's Chisato-chan?"</p><p>"She's running late, but she'll be here!" Aya answered, though she wasn't completely sure if Chisato could really make do of her promise. After all, her career was more important than her love life which was kept a secret from the agency. <em>'Probably…?'</em></p><p>"Alright then! Onee-chan, since almost everyone's here can I smash my-"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Came Sayo's curt reply as she placed the cake on the table, glaring at Hina as a warning. Roselia sighed, to think that Hina <em>still</em> harboured the intent to smash her face on the cake. "If only Shirasagi-san was here, she would be able to handle you."</p><p>"A-Ahaha… We've brought refreshments." Maya held up the plastic bags containing snacks and drinks that they had gotten on their way to the twins' house. Lisa and Yukina went over to the drummer and helped her with the bags, the latter straining under the weight of the refreshments. "Minato-san, you don't have to push yourself!"</p><p>"Yamato-san, even I have my pride." Maya and Lisa simply looked at said girl with confusion, what did pride have to do with being unable to carry heavy loads? Lisa wanted to comment that with the way Yukina was now, her so-called pride was next to nothing. "...? Why are the two of you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"No reason…" Yukina huffed, and managed to drag the plastic bag towards the living room. It was a shame that the plastic bag tore open as a result, scattering its contents across the floor. "Damn it."</p><p>"Hey Aya-chan, don't you ever get the urge to smash your face into a cake?" Hina asked while Eve and Tsugumi picked up the refreshments Yukina had scattered across the floor. Aya wondered how she ended up guarding the cake, there were others more suited to guard duty. She glanced around the room, hoping to convince Ako to take over her place. "Onee-chan disappeared into the kitchen with Rinko-chan and Ako-chan… Hey hey, what do you think they're doing in there?"</p><p><em>'Probably comforting Sayo-chan as she screams into the fridge…' </em>Was what Aya wanted to reply, but decided to leave it in her thoughts. "Um… washing stuff?"</p><p>"Hmm~ That sounds like a thing onee-chan will do!" Hina easily agreed, humming a tune as she waited for an opportunity to smash her face into the cake. She didn't expect Aya to guard the cake so well, she was honestly hoping that Aya would let her guard down and then she would strike. "Hey Aya-chan?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You're single right?" Aya nearly picked up the cake and smashed it in Hina's face, an action that Aya struggled to resist while she stewed in embarrassment. She knew what the guitarist was about to say, and she was hoping that she could put off the topic indefinitely. "Okay so I want you to rate onee-chan on a pretty scale from one to ten!"</p><p>"... Wait, you're not gonna ask me to go out with her?" While Aya was relieved that it didn't end up as such, she was slightly disappointed. It wasn't that she liked the serious girl romantically, but for Hina to not consider her as a dating option stung quite a bit.</p><p>"Why would I? I'm not gonna give Tsugu-chin any more competition, as boppin' as that sounded~" Hina smirked, discovering an opportunity to tease the pink-haired idol. "Why? Do you like onee-chan too?"</p><p>"N-No! I-!" The sound of the doorbell cut Aya off, providing her with an escape from Hina's teasing. She rushed to get the door, greeting Chisato with a grateful smile and a demure blush dusting her cheeks. Chisato politely smiled at Aya's welcome, her face turning sour soon after. Aya blinked, horror etched on her face as she had realised what she had done the moment she left Hina alone with the cake. "Hina-chan, don't-!"</p><p>"BOPPIIIIIIN'~!" With a loud cry, Hina smashed her head downwards onto the cake. The cake splattered all over the table, with most of it on Hina's face. Everyone watched as Sayo stormed out of the kitchen, a murderous glare reflected in her emerald eyes as she yanked Hina out of what was left of the cake. "Soooooooo yummy!"</p><hr/><p>"Wait, you actually made a second cake?" Lisa asked in disbelief, with Sayo nodding in response. In fact, the 'second' cake before them was actually the first cake that Sayo had made. Anticipating that some of them would ask for seconds, she decided to make two cakes for the party. Sayo was relieved that she had decided to make two, but that didn't mean that she wasn't pissed at her twin sister, who was attempting to lick cream off her nose.</p><p>"I did, but not as a backup for <em>this</em>." Sayo seethed, glaring daggers at Hina, who was oblivious to said glaring. The rest of Pastel*Palettes winced, they didn't wish to be on the receiving end of Sayo's glaring. Roselia had varying reactions, but they all agreed that they didn't envy Hina. Tsugumi tried to soften Sayo's ire, but it seemed to stoke it even further. "Hina, go wash up already."</p><p>"Ehhhhh~ I can lick the cake off my face!" Hina protested, trying her best to lick the cream on her nose. She was struggling, but she knew she could do it if she tried her best. Chisato sighed, it hadn't been past 30 minutes since she arrived and her girlfriend was already trying to make a fool out of herself. "I can do it! Almost there!"</p><p>"A-Ahahaha… Sayo-san, shall we cut the cake first?" Maya offered, a solution that the rest all easily agreed on. Within seconds, the cake was evenly divided into ten slices thanks to Eve's cake cutting skills. "Thanks Eve-san, the cuts were very neat."</p><p>"I'm glad!" Eve smiled brightly, dragging Tsugumi and Maya into a conversation about how samurais held their swords and the way they slashed their blades on their enemies. Ako and Rinko were having a private conversation of their own regarding an upcoming NFO event, while Yukina was discussing a collaboration between the five bands. That left Chisato, Sayo and Lisa to distribute the cake slices onto ten plates, since Hina was <em>still</em> attempting to lick cream off her nose.</p><p>"This isn't how I imagine your birthday to go." Lisa commented, with the birthday girl nodding in agreement. Sure, Lisa had expected the birthday celebration to be a relatively quiet affair save for Hina, but definitely not everyone separated into small groups of their own. "What should we do about Hina?"</p><p>"I'll help her clean up." Chisato sighed, making her way towards Hina. Hina grinned as her girlfriend approached her, calculative violet eyes focused on the guitarist's cake stained face. Making a show of rolling her eyes, she leant closer to Hina and lick a fraction of cream off her cheek. "Oh my, you're still dirty."</p><p>"S-Shirasagi-san! What do you think you're doing?!" Sayo sputtered, a scandalised look on her face as she pointed at the couple. Hina was blushing, a rare sight given that she took whatever that came her way in stride. The rest were now watching the exchange between Sayo and Chisato, with most of them missing out on the cause of the commotion. "That isn't something you should be doing in someone's house!"</p><p>"I'm just helping Hina-chan to clean up though?" Chisato innocently replied, licking another fraction of cream off Hina. Aya could be seen combusting into flames, while Maya and Rinko tried to calm the pink-haired idol down. Ako's and Eve's eyes sparkled with respect at the sheer boldness, with Tsugumi desperately trying to convince them that it wasn't something to respect. Only Yukina didn't have any reaction towards it, simply cocking her head in confusion over the various reactions her friends were displaying. "Hina-chan, you're pretty tasty yourself."</p><p>"B-Boppin'..." Hina stammered, unable to believe that <em>the</em> Chisato Shirasagi actually licked cream off her. It was a scene straight out from Tsugumi's trashier shoujo manga, and Hina now understood why Tsugumi enjoyed such manga. "... This is like… the most boppin' birthday ever…"</p><p>"I give up. What's boppin' to one twin is disastrous to the other." Sayo sighed in defeat, choosing to leave her own birthday party to Lisa, who was trying to keep everything together. "Imai-san, the party's all yours."</p><p>"Huh?! This isn't how parties should end!" Lisa exclaimed, wondering what the hell should she even do now that everyone was doing their own things. She turned to Maya for help, only to be met with the latter helplessly shrugging in response as she dealt with Aya, who was currently curled up in a fetal position on the floor. "That's it! From now on, the twins are banned from hosting their own birthday party!"</p><p>"But Lisa… the reason they hosted their own birthday party because <em>you</em> let it slip to Hina that we're planning a surprise party for them…"</p><p>"Yukina, just… no."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>